My Best Fan Fic
by inuyashalver311230
Summary: Songs galore! Well rock songs Ex. Nickelback, Evanescence ect. Read Please


**Chapter 1: Savin' Me**

InuYasha stepped forward, he looked ahead to see Naraku's Castle. It was big as he had hoped and as ugly as ever. He turned around and saw everyone behind, no hint of fear (with the exception of Shippo.)

Sango had her exterminator outfit on and Hiraikotsu was on her back. Miroku stood tall and confident, wind tunnel ready for opening. Shippo shook like a leaf but he wanted to stay loyal so he had foxfire ready in a ball of flames. Kagome had a brave expression on her face and her bow and arrows were ready to shoot at anything that moved.

InuYasha wasn't into big speeches so before he said anything he went up to Kagome and asked her aside from everyone else.

"W- what's th- the matter I-InuYasha? Y-You scared?" Shippo asked.

"I wouldn't be talking,"

"InuYasha, what _do _you want?" Kagome asked noticing that InuYasha was holding her hands.

"I just wanted to tell you something,"

"What?"

Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'   
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls   
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Kagome saw sadness and determination in InuYasha's eyes.

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

Everyone was watching InuYasha. The wind and rain made him look like he already won the war. He still sung on.

Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'   
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you   
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

InuYasha took Kagome's hands. Kagome noticed that they were really warm, though the wind was freezing. They would be though, considering the demon blood inside.

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me  
Hurry I'm fallin'

Everyone except the two looked away at the noise that the demons were making. InuYasha took the time to tuck his pointer finger under Kagome's chin and giver her a passionate kiss. When he gave away Kagome had tears in her eyes.

And all I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

When InuYasha was done singing he embraced Kagome quickly and faced away towards the demons.

Kagome swept the tears away from her eyes and regained her posture. Naraku was coming she could sense it.

InuYasha turned around, "Hey come on! I know you aren't going to miss this ass whooping!"

Kagome smiled and quickly walked over to the others.

"Where is he?"

"He's in the castle, probably scared," Kagome said smirking.

InuYasha started running towards the demons, "I'll clear a path! Wind Scar!"

The demons didn't stand a chance. They all disintegrated and a clear path was to be seen. Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Kagome and Shippo started catching up to InuYasha.

Naraku appeared, "I wanted you to do that. Have a taste of my miasma."

Miasma spread around everyone, the only ones that didn't gag and couch were Sango (considering that she had her filter mask on) and InuYasha.

Not caring that there was so much miasma Kagome shot an arrow and shot one of Naraku's octopus- like tentacles. It fell making some of the miasma clear up.

Kagome started to put another arrow in her bow.

"Wench, Die!" Naraku shot two tentacles that were sharp as knives at Kagome.

Blood shot everywhere.

"Kagome! You bastard!" InuYasha raged up and screamed, "Backlash wave!"

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango threw her boomerang and Kirara clawed at Naraku, making him fall, to his death. Blood streaming out of cuts and gashes in his chest.

"I'll clean this up," Miroku said, "Wind Tunnel!"

Naraku's body and blood drew in his Wind Tunnel for the last time before it closed… forever.


End file.
